kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Deen
|nationality = Liberlian|birthPlace = City of Ruan|relatives = Primo (Older Brother)|occupation = Bracer |affilliation = *Bracer Guild *Raven Gang (former)|gender = Male}}Deen is a member of the Raven Gang in . Background Deen was born in Ruan. His older brother works at the Lavantar Casino and Bar in Ruan. He joined the Ravens when Agate Crosner first founded it and was disappointed when he left. Sometime before Trails in the Sky FC, Deen was brainwashed and placed under the control of Gilbert Stein and the mysterious men in black. Personality At first, Deen has the personality of a typical hot-headed punk. But, after Estelle and Joshua defeat them at the lighthouse, he carries a different tune. He becomes hard-working and is resolved to get stronger. Character History (In the Games) Meeting Estelle and Joshua Deen first appears when he and his buddies start harassing Estelle, Joshua and Kloe. He flirts with Estelle and Kloe and when Joshua intervenes, he threatens to beat Joshua up. Mayor Dalmore and his assistant Gilbert Stein then arrives and when it is made apparent that Estelle and Joshua are Bracers, he and his friends run off. Mercia Orphanage Incident Deen is next seen when Clem arrives at their base to get revenge for his burned down Mercia Orphanage. After laughing at Clem, one of his friends toss him to the ground. As they are about to beat Clem up, Estelle and co. arrive and they proceed to beat Deen and his friends up. After he and friends are defeated, Agate comes in and gives them further beat down for the stuff that they had done. Martial Arts Tournament Deen is later seen again as a participant during the Martial Arts Tournament in Grancel. He and his friends had signed up to right the wrongs that they did and manage to make it to the Quarter-Finals before they are defeated by Zin Vathek and his team. After they are defeated, Deen and his friends give Estelle a key to the sewers beneath Grancel and tell her that she can train there. After the coup d'etat is over, Deen and his friends are later seen enjoying the Queen's Birthday Celebrations. Ruan Mayoral Election In Trails in the Sky SC, Deen is first seen in the Ravens Base having drinks with his buddies. Deen starts by complaining about how tired he has been and that despite all of the training that they underwent, he doesn't feel like they have gotten stronger. Rocco agrees and complains about they are having trouble against the monsters on the highway. Rais mentions that people have been saying that the monsters have gotten more dangerous recently and Rocco agrees that he has heard something like that as well. Rocco then shrugs it off and suggests going for a night on the town. Rais agrees excitedly and he and Rocco decide to go to the Lavantar Casino and Bar which had completely renovated. Deen agrees and suggest that they take advantage of the fact that Carna is gone to stir up some trouble. A voice then rings out and Agate and Estelle come in. Agate yells at them and expresses his disappointment over how they are currently acting when their behavior had improved. Deen shrugs it off and says that they were just joking. Deen then suddenly notices Estelle and Rais corrects him. Estelle says "Hi." to them and mentions that it's been a while. Rocco agrees and Rais congratulates her for winning the Martial Arts Tournament. Estelle giggles and thanks them. Estelle then tells them that they are here for Bracer business and asks about the guy who saw the 'white shadow. Deen and his friends recognize what Estelle is talking about and when Estelle asks, Agate angrily interrupts and tells them to hurry up. Rocco gets upset and tells Agate "Where do you get off making demands like that!" He then tells him that he has no right to make demands of them since he'd abandoned them to become a Bracer and ever since he had only come back whenever it was convenient for him. Rocco then tells him to "piss off." Hearing this, Deen and Rais start panicking and starts telling Rocco to stop. Agate smiles though and states that Rocco is still a prideful son of a gun. He then asks if Rocco wants him to get on his knees and beg. Rocco replies by drawing his knife and invites Agate to fight him and his crew. Deen panics again and Rais tells Rocco to calm down, but Rocco won't relent stating that if Agate really wants to know then he should beat them first. Rocco continues that if they win - Agate will have to stop acting like a puffed up king fish to them. Agate cheerfully agrees and draws his sword. Deen pulls his weapon and laments why did this have to happen, while Rais shows excitement at battling Estelle again. Estelle agrees to fight, even though she's not sure that Rais should be getting excited over it. They then start fighting. After the battle, Deen admits that Estelle and Agate are strong while Rais raises the white flag, Rocco though just cringes. Agate commends the trio on their effort, but states that they are not putting enough into it. Estelle agrees that they did a good job and suggests that they should become Bracers. Deen and his friends become surprised by her suggestion. After Estelle encourages them some more, Agate scolds her saying that she shouldn't make promises that she can't keep and Bracer work requires more than hired muscle. Estelle goes to rebut, but Deen agrees with Agate stating that fighting is the only thing that they know. Rais also agrees, but Rocco gets straight to business. Rocco tells Estelle and Agate that they are looking for a man called Belden. Deen further explains that Belden joined the gang a year after Agate had it and suggests that Agate may've seen him before. Agate states that he does vaguely remember him. Rais further says that Belden hasn't come by since he saw the ghost and that he may still be in bed judging by what he has heard. Hearing this, Estelle starts panicking and asks if he was cursed. Rocco interrupts her rant and states that he doesn't know, but he does know that he was scared. He furthers mentions that Belden is a spineless rich kid, which confuses Agate, but he mentions that he'll ask him later. Agate asks Rocco for where Belden lives and Rocco tells him the address. Deen then further explains that Belden is the oldest son of Norman the mayoral candidate. Understanding, Estelle thanks the trio and encourages Agate to go after Belden. Agate agrees and they leave after Agate warns them not to cause any more trouble. Deen returns the goodbye and excitedly says that he hopes that they will come by again - without beating them up next time. Crafts |-|Sky the 3rd: Star Door 6= Gallery Din - Bust (FC Evo).png|Portrait EVO Deen S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|S-Craft Category:Characters Category:Ravens Category:Bracers Category:Trails in the Sky FC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky SC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Characters Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters